The Avengers vs The Brotherhood of Mutants
by Wing Head
Summary: Captain America and the Avengers are called in to stop the Mutant terrorist, Magneto, when he kidnaps a US Senator. Magneto's children, now Avengers, must face their father for the first time since they betrayed him. How will Cap react to all this?
1. Chapter 1

_Inside Avengers Mansion_

It was an early January morning in the brick stone home of Earth's Mightiest Heroes. The base, that many of the Avengers had taken residency in, had become known as Avengers Mansion. It was a quiet morning, which was very rare in the home of these heroes.

Steve Rogers made his way down the stairs. His mood one of dread and discomfort. He dreaded another day of pretending like everything was ok. Of hoping that no one had heard him kicking and screaming as he relived the nightmare of his best friend, Bucky Barnes, dieing before his eyes. He felt uncomfortable because he didn't belong in the twenty first century. He felt like a relic most of the time when having every day conversations with the rest of the Avengers. He could never add anything to the conversation when Hawkeye would talk about Baseball, or the group talked about what kind of music they liked, and Steve still had not figured out what a 'lady gaga' was. Most of the time he would quietly sneak away and find a private place to dig into a book and listen to his old Bing Crosby records until he was called upon for another mission.

He had been living at the Avengers Mansion for nearly three months now; since the team had first taken up residency in Tony Starks home. Before that he had stayed on the SHIELD Helicarier, taking up one of the spare quarters that Nick Fury had offered him. What other choice did he have? He had woken up nearly seventy years out of his time. He had lost his closest friend, Bucky, in the same explosion that had sent him into the icy waters, and the woman he loved perished in a battle shortly before that.

Nick Fury was the only person who he recognized. They had battled side by side on a few mission during World War 2. Nick had change though. He became harder, more secretive, and very deceptive. Not only had Steve lost the people in his life but the world had moved on without him.

His favorite baseball team, the Brooklyn Dodgers, were now in LA and the city was now home to something called a Met. The city had changed in scope, it had become much more massive then he would have ever dreamed of during the forties. But most importantly the people had changed. Some things for the better, such as the equality rights that had come about, but some things were much worse.

Steve walked into the kitchen, dressed in his gym clothes, and saw Tony sitting at the table working on his computer. "You're up early. I thought the mornings might be a hard time for you…you know after throwing one of your parties." Steve said as he reached into the cupboard and pulled out a tall, clear glass.

Tony's eyes moved across the computer screen, his facial expression almost ignoring Steve's comments. "I've got too much work to do to spend all day sleeping in. You know…upgrading my armor, running a multi billion dollar company, keeping up my playboy stature, and I even find time to read the news every once in a while." He said in a schmuck tone.

"Is that what you're doing? Reading the news?" Steve asked while pouring himself a glass or orange juice.

"Yes, Steve. This is how those of us who don't refer to _I Love Lucy_ as a new TV series get our information. I mean for god's sake how did you guys use to watch porn back in your day?" He said sarcastically.

"Watch what?" Steve said baffled. Not hearing what he said.

"Forget it. You can use the computer to do almost anything. You should try it out. Maybe we'll even make you a twitter account."

"I don't know what a twitter is but I prefer to read my news the old fashioned way, from a news paper." He replied before chugging his glass of orange juice.

"Yeah well while you're stuck in the past I'm reading about how senator Pond plans to send this country down the dump." Tony said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Timothy Pond? The man running for President? What makes you think he'll mess up our country?" Steve asked while putting a piece of bread into the toaster.

Tony's right eyebrow rose in surprise. "Are you kidding me? Just look at his voting record."

"I did in fact. He seems like he's very much in support of civil rights." He said calmly as the toast popped up, finished cooking.

"Have you see the kind of dirt they've dug up on this guy?" Tony asked. His tone becoming a bit irritated.

"I've seen the rumors that have been stated. A lot of them from disgruntled ex-employees. How many times has the media printed false rumors about us?" Steve said as he reached into the refrigerator and grabbed a jar of Smuckers jelly.

"Are you kidding me? What about the fact that he wants to get rid of SHIELD and take the US troops out of every country we have bases stationed in?" Tony said turning his chair around to finally look and see Steve.

"He has a different way of protecting the US interests. He just wants the troops to protect us from home. And I like his idea of shrinking the Federal government. It has too much power as it is." Steve said as he spread strawberry jelly over his wheat toast.

"Steve! Don't buy into this bull about how a big government is evil. We can find things out through messages sent over the internet, pick up on threats before they happen. Look at how dangerous the world is. It needs someone to protect it."

"I agree, but it has to be done without invading on the rights of others. I'm not saying that I agree with everything that Pond says or supports. But I am against personal liberties being taken away, people given power that goes against what the constitution grants them, and officials having the authority to call out assassinations without giving someone a chance at trial. Are you telling me you're ok with someone having the power to have a US citizen killed just because they believe that they MIGHT be a threat?" Steve had dropped the toast onto the plate by now and looked at Tony with a sharp look of defiance.

"Steve, look at his party. I've voted for them in the past to help my own interests but look at what they've done in the last ten years. Are you telling me that you're a-" Tony said before being cut off.

"You're missing the point. It's not about the party. It's about the individual. I'm neither a Democrat or a Republican. I support the constitution and what it stands for. To be honest not only do I not stand by either party but I don't trust either one of them. Candidates are controlled by whichever big company supports them and I think that it's a shame that someone who was suppose to…"

Just as Steve was about to continue on with his political rant the beautiful, red haired, super spy, known as the Black Widow, entered the room, dressed in her cat suit uniform, in a hysteric frenzy.

"Steve! Tony! Come quick. We have a situation. Fury is on line one. He says it's urgent." Natasha said speedily in a heavy Russian accent, before she quickly left the room.

Steve and Tony looked at each other and then followed Natasha towards the Avengers main communications room.

_AVENGERS COMMUNICATION ROOM_

The purple clad archer of the group was seen groggily entering the Avengers Communication room. Already inside were Captain America, Iron Man, Giant Man, who was at his normal height of 5'11, Wasp, and Black Widow. On the giant computer screen was the head of the peace keeping organization, SHIELD.

"There's gonna be hell to pay for getting me up this early. So what's all the commotion about?" The skilled bowman asked as he entered.

"Shhh. Quiet, Clint. Fury's briefing us." Wasp says as she turns to him with her index finger over her mouth.

"As I was sayin'; Magneto attacked a US senator here in New York City and has put him on display for the world to see." Fury said over the computer screen.

"Which senator?" Giant-Man asked.

"Presidential hopeful, Timothy Pond." Fury answered.

"Huh, speak of the devil." Tony said as he turned and looked at Steve.

"We received a threat that a group of mutants were going to attack the senator so we attached SHIELD personnel to his security team." Fury stated.

"Why didn't you call us before then? If you would have given us a heads up…" Tony said before he was cut off by Fury.

"I didn't think it was your line of expertise so I called in a group more qualified." Fury said unapologetically.

"Not our line of expertise? Who else is more experienced with battling super villains?" Cap asked, upset that they had not been called in beforehand.

"These aren't just bad guys with super powers. They're mutants, so I called in my own mutant group." Fury said. Then an image of the X-Men was shown on the screen. Cyclops, Jean Grey, Iceman, Beast, Angel, and Wolverine are shown attacking Magneto. "Our SHIELD agents were able to hold Magneto off long enough for the X-Men to show up…but it was a trap." Magneto is shown defeating the X-Men in combat. "He expected them to show up and had a battle plan. They've all been captured…we're not sure if any of them are still alive or not." He said grimly.

"I can't believe it." Wasp said, her hand covering her mouth.

"Is Senator Pond still alive?" Hank Pym, also known as Giant Man, asked.

"He appears to be, but were not sure for how much longer." Fury said.

"Glad I wasn't planning on voting for him." Hawkeye said light heartedly. Natasha then smacked him on the back of the head. "Heyyy! What? I was joking!"

"Magneto has quarantined the entire block off. Any attempts to get past his barricade has been met with force. We've sustained a lot of injuries trying to get to the senator. We need your help." Fury said dryly.

"Do we know what Magneto's motivation was for targeting this senator? Maybe he supported the Mutant Registration Act?" Hank asked.

"No he's strongly against it. That's why it was so odd that Magneto targeted Pond. Our guess was that it was because he's a potential Presidential candidate. Now it looks like he just made a big enough target to lure the X-Men into his trap."

"But that doesn't explain why he's still holding the senator." Cap said, pondering why Magneto would still be at the crime scene.

"You know, he could be waiting on someone else to appear." Wasp said, moving towards the computer screen.

"He's got the X-Men, who else could he want?" Tony asked.

"Well he hasn't seen his kids in a while, right?" Wanda said sheepishly.

"Wanda and Pietro. That's right. When's the last time they spoke to Magneto?" Tony asked.

"Not since they betrayed their father and helped the X-Men. Fury took them on as SHIELD agents right after that." Hawkeye said.

"Yes. It was either that or be tried as terrorists. That's the ultimatum Fury gave us." Quicksilver said walking into the room. His sister the Scarlet Witch was walking beside of him.

"You think our father has done all of this to lead us to him?" Wanda asked. Her voice shivered and Captain America could see the guilt that she felt in her eyes.

"We don't know that yet. This is all speculation." Cap quickly pointed out.

"Well whatever his reasons I need your team in New York, NOW! If something happens to the senator then we're gonna have a political disaster on our hands." Fury said impatiently.

"We're on our way, Fury. Just tell your agents not to get in our way when we get there. Over and out." Tony said before shutting off the computer screen.

"Alright, team, you heard the man. Iron Man, you get the Quinjet fired up. Widow get in touch with Thor and Black Panther. Magneto took down the X-Men, people. This is no joke. We need all the help we can get. Everyone grab your gear and let's move out." Cap ordered.

As the team began to rush to the Quinjet Cap placed a hand on both Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch's shoulders. "Hold back you two. We need to have a word." Cap said to them. The situation was a sensitive one and he was not quite sure how to approach it. They both turned around and face him. Wanda was looking towards the ground, not willing to make eye contact with him. Pietro was a different story. He looked defiantly at Cap. Anger was flaring in his eyes, he seemed to think that he already knew what Cap was going to say.

"Is this the part where you tell us that we're not to come to this fight? Is this where you finally show your true colors Captain and tells us you don't trust us." Pietro said angrily. The young man had known nothing but hate and fear his entire life. As a mutant he had been treated with hostility wherever he and his sister had traveled. Treated horribly simply because they were born different.

"Pietro…calm down. He is our father after all. We can't blame Steven for not wanting us to come." Wanda said sheepishly.

"Stowe that talk you two. Wanda look at me, please." He said as he gazed at her innocent face. She slowly lifted her eyes and they finally made eye contact with one another. "I just wanted to know whether you two are going to be okay. He is your father and no one would blame you if-" He continued before being cut off by the fast talking Quicksilver.

"Forget it, Captain. This is our battle. We're not going to spend our lives hiding from our father anymore. Today he gets what he deserves. Come, sister." Pietro said as he took Wanda by the hand and began to march away. Wanda turned and faced Cap, a look of sorrow covered her face before she turned and walked with her brother.

As the two walked away Steve felt guilty for not being able to say anything else to comfort the two of them. For not explaining to them that they were Avengers now and what happened in the past was just that, the past. Most of all Steve felt guilty for believing that maybe it was best for them to not be apart of this fight.

_Aboard the Quinjet_

Captain America marched up the stairs of the Quinjet. After his talk with Wanda and Pietro he had run to his locker and quickly put on his uniform and grabbed his shield. He held the handle of his shield tightly as he walked up the aisle of the jet and took his seat in the co-pilots chair.

"Glad that you decided to join us, Cap. If you don't mind we'd like to go and save this senator that you're so desperately wanting to vote for." Tony said as he pressed a button to raise the stairs and close the hangar door.

"Well then let's get moving, soldier." Steve said as he fastened his harness around his waist.

The Quinjet raised high above the roof of Avengers Mansion and then sped off into the sky towards their destination.

"Widow, any luck getting into contact with Thor and Black Panther?" Cap asked as he looked over the navigational chart.

"Thor will meet us at the battle site but Panther is still in his homeland of Wakanda." Widow replied with her militaristic Russian voice.

"That's the problem with having a King of an African village on your team, they're never around when you really need them. I guess I'll be picking up his work load for the day." Hawkeye said. Looking over his arrows.

Wanda looked over at her brother. He sat with his arms crossed and his head held low. Almost like a child who was pouting. "Tell me what you're thinking about, Pietro." Wanda said earnestly.

"It's nothing, Wanda. I just prepare for the upcoming battle." He said emotionlessly.

"You don't think I know when you're lying? You are my brother and I know that you're heart is heavy with doubt. You're unsure of how you will react when you see father again." She said waiting for his reply but he remained silent. "You know I am afraid too. The last time we saw him we betrayed him and ruined his plans. That was the first time that you ever stood up to him…and I know you did so for me. You did not want me to have to live the life that he was leading us down. You did not want me to take the life of another. You saved me, Pietro…but now we must face father again and you are not sure how you will react. You're worried that he will take control over you again…but I know he won't. You have grown so much stronger over these last months. You have become your own man no longer in the shadow of him and the evil's he forced us to do. We have shown that we are good and the world accepts us as heroes now."

"Do they? Do they Wanda? You know what I think? I think they accept us because Captain America tells them to accept us. I think that if not for him then we would not be on this team. I think if the humans had their choice they would lock us up and throw away the key. And even now I sense his faith in us fading. Do you want to know what I'm really thinking, Wanda? I'm thinking that after this mission I will be an Avenger no more." Pietro tells her with the same hatred and fear in his voice that he use to carry when he worked alongside his father.

"Pietro-Pietro you don't mean that…Pietro." Wanda says, begging for him to reply to her. He does not however. He sits silently looking out the window and gazing down upon the city.

The Quinjet flew over the city at great speed. Not much was said during the ride. Although many of them had made jokes before each of them knew they had a hard fight on their hands. Magneto was the most dangerous Mutant terrorist in the world and he had already taken down an elite group of mutants who had trained specifically to do battle against him. They each knew there was a chance that some of them may not make it back alive.

"Alright, so what's the game plan here, Cap? We charge in, hit him all at once?" Tony says, cocky and sure of his plan.

"No. That's how the X-Men fell. We'll hit him in waves. Thor and Giant Man will lead the battle, weaken him and soften him up. Then we'll send another two and another. It'll give each of us a chance to catch our breath and keep coming at him. We'll wear him down and then finish him off together." Cap said as he slid his mask on over his face.

"What are you nuts Cap? Send two at a time against the most dangerous mutant in the world? That's suicide. The X-Men were caught off guard. We're not. We'll have the upper hand. We all hit him at once and we have a better chance at taking him out quickly." Tony replied. Steve could see that the argument that the two of them had had earlier was still lingering.

"How many times has that worked, Tony? Trust me, I've been doing this a lot longer than you." Steve said, raising his voice but still trying to stay rational at the same time.

"No, trust _me_ Steve. This isn't 1945 anymore. It's time to get out of the stone ages. The next thing you're gonna tell us to do is attack him with sticks and rocks." Tony said. Raising his voice.

"Weapons change, Tony, but military strategies-" _**CRASH! **_As Steve was trying to prove his point the Quinjet was hit hard by an unknown object.

"What the hell was that?" Tony said checking his computer for an answer.

"While you two were busy fighting you failed to notice that we are flying right above Magneto." Hank said. His irritation with the arguing clearly showing.

"Thanks for letting us know, Hank. Try filling us in without the attitude next time, why don't ya?" Tony said, scrambling to control the Quinjet.

_**CRASH! BOOM! BANG!**_ The Quinjet continued to get rocked.

"What is he hitting us with!" Tony screamed, demanding an answer. Red flashing lights were now filling the cockpit as the jet shook vigorously from side to side.

"Cars, Tony. He's hitting us with cars…Incoming!" Jan shouted as she looked out the window of the plane.

_**BAM! BAM! BOOM! CRASH!**_

The Quinjet was now smoking and a fire had started inside the jet.

"I've lost control of the Quinjet. We're going down and I can't do anything to stop it." Tony shouted over the noise of the beeping alarms going off.

Steve bounced back and forward in his chair. The smoke was beginning to fill his lungs and he could not see straight. The sudden crashes had banged his head against the window. He looked back and could see the uncertainty and fear in his teams eyes.

From the streets the citizens looked up in horror as the flaming jet came streaking downward towards the onlookers. People began to run and scream trying to get out of the way of the oncoming aircraft. It came closer and closer, the smoke filled the air and then suddenly _**CRASH! The nose of the jet flew into the empty street and the plane exploded on impact. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_FROM THE ASHES _

The Quinjet was in ruins. Smoke filled the sky and those that were nearby on the streets could not fully comprehend what they had just seen. The crowd slowly and cautiously began to approach the smoking debris. Some of the women held their hands over their mouth in shock, while others openly wept for the fallen heroes.

"Do-do you think they might a' survived?" A man from the crowd, who was wearing a construction uniform and yellow hard hat, asked openly to the crowd.

"There's no way. There's nothing left of the plane. If they survived the impact they've been burned to death by now." Another man, wearing a black business suit, answered.

The crowd went silent as they absorbed the uncomforting words that they were hearing. The reality struck them that there was no one left to save them from the terrorist that was only a few blocks from their location.

The team was suddenly seen flying over the rooftops of the city. Some members being carried by others and some in parachutes. As the crowd gazed in wonder at what had transpired Captain America thought back just to that moment.

The jet was in smoke, the flames were rising and Cap could see that there was no way of keeping the Quinjet airborne. "Alright, everybody out. Jan, you get Hank. Tony, you're carrying Quicksilver and Wanda. Hawkeye. Widow. We're taking the parachutes." Cap ordered as he grabbed his shield and fought gravity on his way to the back of the jet. He opened the compartment holding the parachutes. He threw one each to Hawkeye and Widow.

Cap looked towards the front of the plane and could see out the window that they we're losing altitude fast. He went to the jet and quickly pressed the button to open the bay doors. There was no response. He hit the button again, but still no response.

"The doors are jammed. We need another way out of here." Cap shouted.

"I've got it." Iron Man said as he walked towards the back of the plane. "Everyone get behind me and hold onto something." He shouted over the sounds of the alarm. Iron Man then held out his wrists and shot his rays at the bay doors. They exploded open and a hurricane of wind entered the jet. All of the Avengers held tightly to their chairs. Suddenly Hawkeye lost his grip and was pulled out of the plane into the open sky.

"I've got him!" Black Widow shouted while running towards the open area before leaping out of the jet. She scanned the sky vigorously, desperately searching for the purple clad archer. Through the wind gushing in her eyes she was barely able to make out the image of Hawkeye's falling figure. 'Why hadn't he opened his parachute?' She wondered. Maybe he had hit his head? Maybe the parachute had malfunctioned some how.

Widow put all thoughts out of her mind and focused only on getting to him. They were getting closer and closer to the earth and if she didn't hurry they would both be killed. She straightened her body, forcing it to go at the fastest speed possible. She was now three hundred yards from him. Two hundred. One hundred. Fifty. She opened up her arms and wrapped her arms around his waist. He looked at her, surprised to see her.

"My chute's not opening up." Hawkeye exclaimed.

Widow opened her own parachute and suddenly their speed decreased. It was too late though. Hawkeye was too heavy and they did not have enough time to slow down before hitting the ground. They were approaching the first sky scrapers now.

Hawkeye knew the danger that they were still in. He could see the fear in Natasha's eyes. He quickly took an arrow out of his quiver and placed it on his bow. He pulled back on the arrow, aiming at one of the rooftops. The arrow sprang forward and the sharp metallic arrow head broke into the side of the wall of the nearest brick building. A grappling wire was attached to the arrow and to his bow as well. Hawkeye held tight to his bow as he and widow suddenly swung across the city.

"Spider-Man aint got nothin' on me!" He said smiling at Widow as they soared across the city. As they were swung towards the side of the building Hawkeye held out his legs in front of him. They then slammed into the side of the building. Hawkeye's legs stopped their bodies from feeling the impact of the building. "You ok?" Hawkeye asked looking behind him.

"Am I ok? I'm the one who saved you, hot shot." The Russian beauty replied.

"In your dreams, gorgeous. Now get up the rope, I'll follow you." Hawkeye said. Then suddenly he remembered the danger his friends were in. "You think the others got out ok?"

After a brief pause Widow looked up into the heavens. "Does that answer your question?" The red head said pointing towards the sky. The Avengers were all seen descending down to the rooftop just above the two of them.

"Alright you go ahead of me, I'll follow behind you." Hawkeye says as he watches the rest of the team land on the roof.

"Do me a favor and at least pretend that you're not going to use this as an excuse to stare at my ass." Natasha says as she starts to climb up the wall.

"Oh it's no excuse. I was gonna stare anyway." He said with a smirk. He then followed behind Widow up the rope until they reached the roof.

Coming from the sky was the last member of the team as Cap glided towards the rooftop. He then unbuckled the parachute straps from around his waist and chest and threw them to the side.

"That's the second time you've been the last to the party today, Steve. You're old age must be catching up with you." Tony said while looking at the news report screen on his wrist.

"Let's focus team. We've got to get to Magneto. We may still have the upper hand if he thinks he finished us in the explosion." Cap said as he walked to the edge of the roof and looked in the direction of the exploded aircraft.

"According to the news reports the senator is still alive. It looks like Magneto still hasn't made a move yet." Iron Man said.

"Alright then. Let's lay out our plan and-" Cap said before being cut off.

"HEY! Is that Thor?" Jan interrupted as the flying figure zoomed past the team and headed in Magneto's direction.

"So much for sticking to the plan." Giant Man said dryly.

"Mmm, there's something about a man rushing into battle that drives me crazy!" Jan said as she looked back at Hank, trying to get a rise out of him.

"Right….well we better go help him." Hank said, ignoring the comment, as he shrunk down to miniture size and jumped on top of a flying aunt.

The team then followed behind Thor. Jan stayed behind. "When is that man ever going to show his passion for me?" She said to herself.

_THE BATTLE FRONT_

"Why are you doing this to me? I'm trying to help your kind." The elderly man asked. Fear and confusion filled his voice.

"Quiet fool. My kind doesn't need help from you. You and your people have already done enough." Magneto said angrily.

"But I-" The senior senator tried to prove his case but was cut off by Magneto who had used his control of magnetism to force a piece of metal into a mouth gag to quiet his prisoner.

"I said SILENT_! _All you need to know, human, is that you will die this day." Magneto said with cold eyes.

"_I say thee nay, villain_!" An enraged Thor shouted as he flies towards Magneto, his hammer over his shoulder, ready to attack.

Magneto suddenly sees the god of thunder and is barely able to put up his force field before Thor strikes at him. Thor ignores the force field and swings the hammer again. And again. And again. He continuously uses all of his might to slam the enchanted hammer at his foe.

Magneto then expands his magnetic field in a burst of fury which pushes Thor backwards sending him sliding across the empty street. . The rest of the team approaches and stands next to the recovering Thor.

"Magneto, release the senator and stand down. This is your only warning." Captain America says as he stands in the center of the group.

Magneto looks at the group of heroes coldly. "This is none of your concern. Walk away now, while you still have the chance."

"Well, you heard him guys. I guess we should just turn around and head back home." Hawkeye says as he turns away beginning to walk away. "Oh but wait a minute…" Clint then turns around really quickly and shoots a arrow at Magneto. "You destroyed out way home. Guess we got nothing better to do." He said as the arrow sped towards Magneto.

The master of magnetism held up his hand and the arrow suddenly stopped. Magneto moved his hand in a circular motion and the arrow suddenly turned in the direction of the heroes. "I gave you my warning." Magneto said.

"Father, stop! Why are you doing this?" A sobering female voice cried out. "Is it because we betrayed you?" The Scarlet Witch said as she stepped forward, her eyes watering.

"You two chose your side. If you wish to help the humans then you will die with the humans." Magneto said without emotion.

"This is not our fault! You did this! You drove us away. No matter what we did for you it was never good enough. But I was not going to sit by and watch you turn my sister into a monster. I wasn't going to let her turn into you." Quicksilver said as he stepped in front of his sister in a protective manner.

"Do not put your personal hang-ups on your sister, Pietro. You were the one who was never good enough. No matter how much I tried to teach you, no matter how much I gave you, it was never enough to turn you into the man that you needed to be. And then you sided with my enemies in my moment of triumph. You were too weak to see the humans get the punishment that they rightly deserved." Magneto replied.

Wanda put her hand on Quicksilver's shoulder and then moved beside of him. "You're wrong, father. Pietro was always looked down upon by you. You always scolded him for his mistakes and never praised him for his accomplishments. You call him weak, but for him to take a stand against you and save the lives of thousands of people….that makes him stronger then you ever will be."

Magneto then used his power to rise into the air and looked down upon the Avengers. "Enough! I grow tired of your senseless babbling."

" Well then enough with the family bonding. We're taking you down, Magneto. Face it, you're to outnumbered here." Iron Man chimed in.

Magneto looked down on Iron Man, with no sense of amusement. "Even if that were true I did not come alone."

Just as Magneto said that the ground began to tremble underneath the Avengers as they all lost their balance and fell to the ground. Captain America shook his head as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. 'Had Magneto been responsible?' He thought to himself. And then, as if in answer to his question he looked up and saw five figures, all dressed in their personal uniforms, glaring at the heroes. Some had boastful smirks on their faces others only had looks of rage.

Cap suddenly realized that these were the members of the Brotherhood of Mutants. Magneto's terrorist group that Wanda and Pietro use to be apart of. He recognized the members. What were their names and abilities though?

Sabretooth, the vicious animalistic mutant who shares a dark past with Wolverine. As scary as Wolverine but six inches taller. He has advanced animal senses, agility, and is not afraid to kill. Beside him stood Avalanche. He was wearing grey armor and had the ability to cause seismic waves from his hands. He must have been responsible for the tremor that sent the Avengers to the ground.

Next to these two were Pyro, Blob, and Toad. Pyro wore a dark yellow and flaming red uniform. He could control the form of any fire, which he drew upon from his double flamethrowers. The Blob was a massive man, weighing over five hundred pounds. With superhuman strength, endurance, resistance to injury, and the ability to become virtually unmovable, he may very well be the hardest one to take down. Finally, was the atrocious toad. Like his name sake, he was constantly hopping around like a frog, contained a stretching tongue in his mouth, and from his appearance it looked like if you touched him you would receive a wart in return.

These were five of the most wanted men in the world for their attack against Washington, which almost resulted in the death of the President of the United States. Captain America grabbed his shield and he and the Avengers rose to their feet.

"Avengers, take them down!" Cap shouted as the group charged at the Brotherhood.

"If nobody minds, I'm gonna start by taking out fire boy first." Hawkeye said as he pulled a arrow out of his quiver, put it against his bow and began to aim. Just as he was about to fire the arrow at Pyro he suddenly felt a sharp double kick to the face as the amphibious toad landed on him. Hawkeye fell to the ground unconscious.

"One hit and an Avenger is down. Those kick boxing lessons must be coming in handy." Toad said. He then leapt away from the stunned archer.

Quicksilver was then seen bolting towards Avalanche. Expecting this, the seismic controlling villain pointed his hands at the ground and the earth began to shake. As Quicksilver ran towards the villain he suddenly was tripped up and fell to the ground. Avalanche walked towards him, stood over the white haired hero, and then kicked him in the face, knocking him unconscious just like his friend, Hawkeye, was.

Captain America and Black Widow charged at Sabretooth. Cap and Sabretooth jumped in the air towards each other. Sabretooth, being the bigger of the two, wrapped Cap up in his arms and crashed him down into the ground. Acting as though he was not phased at all Cap used his momentum to flip Sabretooth off of him. Sabretooth landed on his back and then jumped to his feet. When he stood up he was met by a kick to the face from Black Widow. She then began to punch him continuously in his vulnerable points. First she hit him with all of her force in the throat, and then gave an upper cut to the nose, and then used her finger tips to hit him in the eye.

As Cap got back to his feet he thought that he could see Magneto talking to someone in the corner of his eye. They were in the shadows and he couldn't make out who it was. Cap decided to focus his mind on the fight, even though it looked like Widow was doing fine on her own.

Sabretooth backed up each time he was hit. Although the pain came from someone with no superhuman strength the points that she hit him at were enough to cause great pain. He then swung his razor sharp claws at her throat, but she was just able to dodge the deadly villain. He then leapt at her but just as he did so he was hit in the mouth by Cap's indestructible shield that Cap had thrown towards him. The villain stumbled backwards and then Cap ran and tackled him to the ground and began to punch the villain, repeatedly.

"Go help the others, Widow. I'll handle him." Cap shouted as he continued to fight the animalistic mutant.

Widow complied and ran towards the blob. She pointed her hand towards him and began to fire her 'widow's bite' at him. The electronic energy blasts shot from a bracelet on her wrist. She continued to fire them at the villain but they had no effect. The blob broke off a door from a taxi cab and threw it at her. She jumped out of the way of the door but as she was in the air she felt the slimy tongue of the toad as it wrapped around her ankle and then slung her into the side of a building.

Speeding quickly towards the Blob was the Armored Avenger. "Alright, dough boy, you're going down." Iron Man said as he went head first into the Blob's stomach. On impact it was like hitting a rubbery trampoline. Iron Man bounced from the man's stomach and went straight backwards at great momentum. While bouncing backwards he collided into Thor, who had been flying behind Shell Head. The two of them hit the city street hard.

Thor shook his head and looked at Iron Man, who was laying beside of him, motionless, and examined him to see if he was ok. "Iron Man; are thee well?" Thor asked.

"It's my internal systems. The hard drive crashed into your hammer when we collided. It'll take a few minutes to reboot, but I'll be ok." There was a brief pause. "Don't even think about trying to take advantage of me while I'm like this, though." Tony said, trying to keep the mood light.

Avalanche was standing across the street from Thor and Iron Man and saw that Iron Man was not moving. He smiled to himself and then pointed his hands at the twenty story building that was over looking the two. Seismic waves started to shake the building and it slowly started to come apart. Debris from the building fell, windows began to burst, and the structure began to collapse on itself. Thor saw the building coming down and looked at the still motionless Iron Man. He then used his body to cover Tony's and protect him as the entire twenty stories came crashing down on them.

Twenty yards away Janet was seen looking at the collapsed building. "Thor! Iron Man!" She screamed out. Just as she was about to fly towards them a burst of fire broke out behind her. She screamed in pain as the fire grazed her body.

"Better keep your eyes on the real danger, bug." The Australian flame wielding villain said.

Janet then began to fly around Pyro's face, shooting bursts of her wasp sting at him. "Can't hit me with the fire without burning yourself, flame face."

"Crickey! You're beginning to be a real ear bash. Rack off, why don't you?" Pyro said. Showing his frustration at the Wasp.

"Ummm, what did you just say?" Wasp said. Not understanding his Australian slang.

"I think that's bad guy talk for, 'uh oh'." A thunderous voice cried out. The ground then began to shake as Pyro turned around to see Giant Man running towards him. The flaming villain froze up in fear as the twenty foot super hero charged at him. Hank then kicked Pyro with just enough force to send him soaring across the street and into the side of a hot dog stand. The villain fell over, unconscious but still alive.

"You were kind of hard on him, weren't you, Hank?" Janet says, surprised.

"Nobody messes with my girl and gets away with it." Hank said as he shrunk down to ten feet tall.

"Not that I'm complaining about you standing up for me or anything, and I do like it when you call me 'your girl', but let's try not to break too many bones today. It's bad for our image." Jan said with a smile. "We've got to help the others. You take earth quake man and I'll help Wanda with the frog." Jan said as she took off towards Toad.

"Be careful, Jan. He's dangerous." Hank said.

"Hank Pym, if I didn't know any better I would say that you're actually showing concern over me." She said winking at him before heading to her target.

Hank then grew up to twenty five feet and headed towards Avalanche. As he was running Avalanche suddenly pointed his hands at Giant Man and the goliath of a hero suddenly fell backwards to the ground, causing the street to tremble and the nearby car alarms to go off.

Nearby Captain America and Sabretooth stand circling one another. "Remember me, Captain? We met once in the forties." The snarling mutant says.

"Victor Creed. I remember you, alright. It was just after we liberated a village in France. The Germans held up the white flag to surrender…but you didn't care. You still attacked them and laughed as you ripped out their throats." Cap said, retelling a dark memory.

"Hey, what did I care? They were Nazi dirt bags." Sabretooth growled.

"Maybe they were, but we had an ideal to hold up. We don't harm prisoners of war." Cap said as he jumped at the mutant. Sabretooth then grabbed him by the arm and slammed him into a car and pinned him down.

"You boy scouts had to go and ruin my fun." Sabretooth said. Captain America then kicked him in the chest and then punched him in the face.

"When our soldiers tried to tear you off the Germans you mutilated our men and laughed about it." Cap replied. Sabretooth then jumped at Cap, with both of his razor sharp claws aimed at him. Cap used his shield to block the claws though.

"Like I said, you ruined my fun." Creed said with an evil grin. "No telling how many more I would've gutted if you hadn't of showed up."

Captain America then pressed his shield against Creed's chest, giving himself space to move and kneed Sabretooth in the groin. "You escaped imprisonment, but I swore that after the war was over I would hunt you down."

Creed bent over in pain. "You're only seventy years late, old man." Creed then furiously began to swing each of his claws at Cap. Swing after swing, Cap kept ducking or using his shield to block each one.

Half a block away Wanda was seen pointing her fingers at the amphibious Toad, who continued to leap from car to car, avoiding her hex magic that shot out of her fingers. "It's funny, sweet cakes." Toad said avoiding the magic and jumping onto a city bus. "When you were in the Brotherhood I use to be the one who chased after you, now you're the one who's trying to get me." Toad said with a smile. "Now why don't you come and give me a kiss, beautiful?"

"Ewe, gross!" The squeaky voice of Wasp said. She began to fly around Toad in circles and shoot him with her bio electric blasts. "I think I might lose my lunch." Wasp said as she continued to circle him, shooting her blasts at him.

"Oh, you think that's funny huh? Speaking of lunch, I haven't had anything to eat all day. I usually stick to a flies only diet, but I can settle for a wasp today." He said licking his lips with his long tongue.

A look of fear spread across Janet's face as she turned and began to flee. Toad's tongue began to snap at her. She could feel the current of the wind every time he snapped at her. She began to fly upward to try and avoid him. He jumped on top of a street light and then onto the side of the building and continued to follow her up the building. "I've got you now!" Toad said as he leapt onto a flag pole and opened his mouth. Suddenly the flag pole broke and Toad came soaring down from the sky and crashed onto a SUV.

Janet flew down and looked at Toad's twitching body. Wanda stood next to her. "You did that?" Jan asked.

"All I had to do was use my hex powers to make the flag pole unstable. Bit of bad luck for Toad, here." Wanda said with a bit of cold triumph in her voice.

"Un-wanted admirer's huh? They're always a pain in the ass." Jan said as she looked at Wanda smiling.

The grey armored Mutant, Avalanche, then slowly walked up behind Jan and Wanda, ready to attack. He grinned as he held up his hand and pointed it at the two. Suddenly, he felt a sharp blast from behind and fell to the ground. "That's enough out of you." Tony said as he stood up from the surrounding debris. He then began to move broken blocks of cement, trying to reach Thor.

At the end of the street Cap and Sabretooth continued to exchange blow after blow. Creed then kicked Cap in the chest, sending him flying to the ground. He lifted his hands up like a wild bear as he smiled ready to attack. Suddenly Creed was hit in the chest by a bow and a large electrical shock engulfed his body. Cap stood to his feet and then hit Creed in the head with his shield, using all of his might. _THUMP!_

Creed then fell to the ground unconscious.

"I hope you didn't mind my dropping by." Hawkeye said with his legendary smirky attitude.

"Anytime, eagle eye. Let's help the others." Cap said as the two of them raced towards the Blob.

Back at the site of the destroyed building Tony was seen still clearing the area, trying to get to Thor. Suddenly the rocks began to shake and Thor exploded out of the debris.

"How you doing, big guy?" Tony asked. Thor slowly stood to his feet. He tightened his grip on his hammer and then looked at the Blob who was shielding his eyes from Natasha's Widow Sting attacks.

"I tire of the games with these mortals." Thor said.

"I hear you blondie. Let's send blubber boy back to the cake factory that he came from." Iron Man said as the two flew to the last of Magneto's henchmen.

All of the Avengers stood in a pack. Blob was standing directly in front of them.

"Oh so all of you want a piece of the blob now, huh?" Blob said.

"Well it's not like there isn't enough of you to go around. Hell, there's plenty for us all to get second and third helpings if we like." Tony replied.

"Laugh it up. That's all people have ever done is make fun of me. But I've defeated all of the Avengers. Who's laughing now, huh?" Blob boasted.

"Yeah, let's see about that. Avengers, hit him with all you got!" Tony shouted.

"No!" Shouted Steve. "This is a time for tactics, Tony. He's expecting us all to come at him like mad men. We have to be smarter about this." Cap said placing his hand on Tony's shoulder. "Trust me on this." Cap said.

Tony paused, thinking of the situation and going back to the debate that he and Steve had had before the Quinjet went down. "Alright, Steve. What's the plan."

Steve smiled. "Alright. Tony, you, Widow and Hawkeye distract him. Use your fire power on him but keep your distance." The three of them moved closer to the Blob and began firing at him while Cap went over the plan with the others.

"Ha ha ha. Is that all you chumps have got?" Blob chuckled.

"I don't know…is it Cap?" Tony asked.

"Now, Giant Man." Cap shouted. Giant Man then ran to the nearest fire hydrant and kicked it off its hinges. He then pointed the exploding water at Blob and it began to soak him.

"What're you trying to do? Drown me to death?" Blob asked while spitting out water.

"_**FOR MIDGARD!**_" Thor shouted as he raised his hammer and then called down lightning and sent it towards Blob. Blob began to shake uncontrollably as the electricity hit him.

"Wanda, you're up!" Cap said. While the electricity was still shocking Blob.

Wanda then pointed both of her hands at the ground underneath Blob and the ground began to give way. The earth opened up and Blob fell down a deep hole.

"Looks like we got an Avalanche of our own on the team." Hawkeye said as he walked next to Wanda.

"With all the weight he was applying to the ground I'm surprised it didn't cave in sooner." Wanda replied.

"Yeah. It's kind of hard to be the 'immovable object' when there's no ground to hold you up." Tony said.

As the team smiled in victory a shadow soon overcast them all. The team looked up and saw Magneto hovering over them. He had the captive senator with him. The senator was in a crucified position, his crucifix however was made of sharp metal blades.

"I hope you enjoyed your victory, humans. It is the only one that you will have this day." Magneto said.

"Let the senator go, Magneto. He has a family. A wife, children…grandchildren. Don't make this any worse then it already is." Cap said.

"You speak to me of someone with family and act as though that is suppose to persuade me? What of my family that was killed by men in uniforms? The murderers killed them because they did not fit their ideal race. I will not stand by again and watch the humans do that to my people again." Magneto said as one of the blades moved in front of the frightened senators throat.

The scene quickly intensified. The Avengers raised their weapons up, ready to attack. "Magneto! Don't ! You still have family. Just like he does! He is a father just like you are. Let him go home to his children, today! You have the chance to change things. Do the right thing." Cap shouted. Pleading with him. The group was on their heels. Their hearts raced. They were at Magneto's will.

Magneto looked at the senator, raw anger filling his eyes. "No! This ends **NOW!**" _SWIPE!__ The blade cut sharply across the senators throat, cleanly decapitating him. The senators head fell to the ground in front of the Avengers, who looked up in horror. _


End file.
